


夏日十字路口

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 喜剧，大多无关爱情。





	夏日十字路口

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设性转USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉To Violaoi

      长桌上气氛粘滞——至少我是这么认为的。这间会客厅的装潢风格理应让人感到恬静，一切都是这么的安适，似乎几个星期以来的荒诞、粗砺、辛劳的旅途不过是夏日午后眩晕里的胡思乱想，一刻失神里的跳脱念头。屋子里的冷气让人皮肤舒爽，浅绿色的墙布、讲究的装潢、漆成白色的桌子上铺着奶油色的桌布、泛着安静银光的餐具……这一切井井有条。对面坐着的贵妇、老绅士与一位年轻的绅士在安静地吃饭，罗莎也在安静地吃饭。

 

      羊齿叶与花瓣丰厚的粉色玫瑰娇艳欲滴新鲜得很，但我看来，它的内里已经腐化了，就剩下最外层的一层膜支持着它不变成花器里的一摊浓液；刚被女仆端上来的烤肉还在滋滋作响，炸起的油星飞到桌布上，变成令人作呕的油斑；木桶里冰镇着的香槟瓶子挂满液珠，这让我想到我的脸，它一会儿冷一会儿热，我想知道它是不是红的、额角有没有混着黑色机油的汗，把我的头发粘成一缕一缕的。刀叉优雅处理餐盘里的烤肉所发出的声音此起彼伏，但却像是在磨我的头骨，酒杯轻放在桌上的声音可以把我吓一大跳。我盯着刚刚罗莎给我切的肉……就连我的混账老弟都在安静地吃饭……他们真的看得见我吗？还是只有我没被卷入这一场奇怪的礼节较量中？或是他们其实串通好了打算拐卖妇女？

 

 

      我坐立难安，我忍不住想要搓手，但我手里握着餐具。

 

      我追悔莫及，要不是几个星期前一时的头脑发热、无聊之举，我大可不必在这种脆弱晶莹得跟玻璃似的漂亮环境里受罪。

 

      就在这时，罗莎放下了手中的餐具。

 

 

<夏日十字路口>

 

 

01

 

 

 **一阵滚轮声。** 也许是哪个伙计在把磨损变形的一摞旧轮胎、坏保险杠之类的东西往废物堆运。

 

 

      “琼斯，我的车修好了吗？我现在就想要取走她。”

 

 

      “我在看它的底盘有没有刮蹭。”我惊醒，用手背蹭过有些湿润的嘴角。

 

      那天中午，罗莎·柯克兰来取车的时候，我正在车底睡觉。我本来在检查一辆福特金牛座的底盘，但是不知怎么的就睡着了。在夏天，这个时间点，一般只有修理厂老板或者他的婆娘才会来巡视，所以我自然以为自己是被逮到了。后来我才意识到，这段时间根本不会有任何人跑这儿来——修车厂因为营业执照的问题得关门一个月。 

 

      “你在说什么？你在哪儿？我没看见你。”

 

      我辩识到这口好听的英式口音，我清醒过来：“哦。别管它。”我眯着眼睛从黑色的狭缝里头往外头的光亮看，不远处有一双赤裸的脚，旁边还有一个拖箱。

 

      我艰难地把上半身从车底挪出来——因为我的胸的原因，我大概是这个修理厂胸最大的伙计——其实也不难解释，因为我是这个堆满破铜烂铁和堆满即将成为破铜烂铁的地方唯一的女修车伙计。我翻了个面爬出来，不出意外，被外头的阳光刺到了眼睛。

 

      我拍拍车屁股，发出声响引起她的注意。她抬了抬墨镜看了一眼我，“哦”。她从鼻腔发出了模糊的一声，似乎像是看见了什么乞丐似的。而我正在搓手，你看到罗莎·柯克兰的时候总会紧张，搓手就是我紧张的表现。你见到这类有钱人家的刻薄的、还没嫁出去的老姑娘总会紧张，虽然她还没到老姑娘的年龄，但她的某些作态总是让我想到那种人。但与此同时她也是个被家里的一堆哥哥和晚来得女的老夫妻宠坏的娇滴滴的小姑娘。奇怪的女孩。那辆车——保时捷356。据说是爹妈买了送她作为成人礼物的，按照她的要求，车身漆成乳白色，折蓬要蓝色的。别看这女孩娇滴滴的，开起车来莽撞得很，自从第一次撞消防栓送到我这儿来重新装保险杠开始，到现在她已经送我这儿来修了十几次车，不是车胎磨损严重就是前灯坏了，因此我就跟她稍微熟了起来。我在成年后才拥有过一段时间自己的车，我老头的、发动起来得用半天的福特老爷车。至于为什么是拥有一段时间，这是因为后来我把它送给我的混账弟弟了。

 

      这次柯克兰家的小姐有点反常。她这次没戴帽子，一头战前老欧洲的公主才有的浅金色长直不再精心打理，草草捆在头巾里头——对于一个有修养的小姐，这可不是什么好兆头。她胡乱穿着一件似乎是度假才会穿的不中用的鹅黄色套裙，我现在凑近看才发现，她并没有光脚，薄薄的尼龙丝袜覆在她小腿上。她的手腕搁在白色包角旅行皮箱的拉杆上，圆头裸色小高跟正被她单手拎着，其中一只的跟断了。柯克兰被我盯得有些不自在，她顺着自己肩膀上的头发，我几乎能猜到墨镜后她的眼神。“哦——哦，你的车……”我从我的工装裤里拿出做记录的本子，“你比约好的时间要早来，不过她已经修好了。但是她现在泊在里头，可能有点难取。而且，我们最近一个月不营业。”

 

      “那么有劳了。”看来她是非得今天取走车不可。于是我取来钥匙，挤过一堆待修的车替这位从来不会为他人考虑的小姐取车。

 

 

      我把车从车堆里开出来的时候，我看见柯克兰小姐正拿着美利坚合众国的地图在琢磨。“表盘和轮胎的问题已经解决了。只要不在这种鬼天气下开出一百迈，问题都不大。”

 

      “她能跑西部公路吗？”她这么问我。

 

 

      “当然可以。”我愣了一下，按理来说这样的女孩通常是急切地想取走车与她的富家朋友疯玩、或者去属于她这种人的长岛度假，“等等，我不确定它能不能经受起狂风暴雨或是冰雹，你想去哪儿？”

 

      “我不知道，去西部吧。不是洛杉矶，洛杉矶跟纽约没差别，这两处什么都没有。我想去一个乡镇。”

 

      “我就是从科罗拉多一个小乡镇来的，那里才是什么都没有。纽约什么都有，只是我什么都没有而已。”她看着我的眼睛，不完全认同我的话，她说：“我知道。”

 

 

      “你打算一个人开车去西部？”这个女孩大半是读书读疯癫了，或是同那些有钱人一样，没事就想寻求刺激。

 

      “当然不是。我需要一个旅行伙伴。”

 

     这段时间我没事干，又不想回到我布鲁克林拥挤的公寓。我说：“如果包吃住的话，我可以考虑下。”

 

      她半信半疑地看着我。

 

      之后就是换做我震惊了。

 

 

      她似乎在微笑，并且心情愉悦。随即她打开后备箱，用膝盖把行李顶进后备箱，阖上，拉开副驾驶的门，坐进来。

 

      “成交”，她说。

 

 

02

 

 

      于是，就这样，我们踏上了西部之旅。

 

      几乎整个途中我都在想，这真疯狂又荒唐。她没有怀疑过我是否是人贩子、绑匪，想要趁机捞上一笔，或是扒手，夜里偷走她的钱把她扔在沙漠里自生自灭。我想，多亏我不是这种人，She's in safe hand。但是我也没好到哪儿去，也够疯癫。我们就此出发，没有考虑过多的安全问题，用于防卫的——不知道一箱子修车扳手算不算。

 

      我俩的钱加起来大概有三百四十多块钱，我贡献了其中的二十三块八毛。罗莎似乎有些不满意，但对我来说这几乎是一笔巨款。罗莎当掉了她那一身行头，换上普通的格子衬衫与粗布裤子，脚下穿的是耐磨的平底鞋。我回到我住的破地方擦了擦脸和手，捡起几件衣服、驾驶执照和牙刷丢进手提袋，习惯性地拎上了我的工具箱。那堆意大利人在我收拾行李时夸张地流眼泪，嘴里飞快地说着，像是我永远回不来了一样。紧接着我们上四十二街在便利店花两块七毛钱买了面包、黄油、肉类、可口可乐、一包烟、苹果馅饼和冰淇淋。之后我们就一起出发了。

 

      这是一个燠热的周日的下午，一切都了无生气，商店早早打烊；一条条高楼像柔软的年糕，底部在炙热的锅炉上扭曲摇晃着；太阳在纽约的头顶，开始煎烤纽约黑色的脑沟：沥青路面融化咧开嘴，流出的黏液让驶过的车轮发出噼噼啪啪的声音，就像是谁的鞋上粘了一块口香糖在到处走一样。没有人愿意在此时出门。我们顺利地过了乔治·华盛顿大桥，纽约的高楼、街道、以及其布局和那之上的拥挤、繁忙、窒息，统统都被抛到脑后，前方李堡一片青葱。

 

      轮胎碾压、引擎发烫、夏日急促的哈德逊河拍击两岸、但没人说话。我没想好怎么开口，估计罗莎也是。也许罗莎觉得与我这种干粗活的女人没有共同话题，我觉得也是，当然我也无所谓。

 

      氛围冷清，当地的电台广播倒是异常热情地欢迎我们的来到。罗莎没有说出任何关于行程的具体规划，加之她这么狼狈地出现在修车厂，我猜她大半是跟家里人吵了架，要离家出走。

 

      新泽西秀气的绿植在46号线两边向后飞去，我看她的丝绸头巾在风中流动，胳膊肘搁在车沿上，薄嘴唇抿成一条直线，她戴着墨镜一动不动，不知道是睡着了还是在想事情。

 

      新泽西的绿风吹的人很舒服，保时捷356前鼻很低，视野开阔，开得人很舒服。我关掉冷气，单手掌握方向盘。我说我来纽约时候也是走的这条道，跟我老弟轮流开着1928年的福特，沿路的大货车见了我们怕得不得了，纷纷避让，而我们随时做好汽车散架、得搭便车去纽约的准备。罗莎问我弟弟的名字、在哪儿干活，我告诉她，他叫阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，在做一点零售生意，把纽约新奇的小玩意带到丹佛去卖，这个月大概他该回纽约取货了。“他精力充沛，喜欢新鲜事物。在路上奔波干他自己想干的事最适合他不过了。”她问我怎么想的。“努力干活，然后攒点钱，老了之后回科罗拉多经营一个农场，雇几个伙计自给自足。”

 

      “你没想过嫁个有钱人吗？”

 

      “没有，我周围有些姑娘这么想，但是我觉得不大现实。”我喝了口可乐，舒畅地打出一个嗝。

 

      她向我问起我家里的情况，我跟她说我妈生下我弟之后就害了场大病死了。

 

      “不用说对不起，又不是你让她害病的。我老头管我，有时候活儿比较多他会让我去帮忙，他在镇里头的修车厂工作。跟男人混久了之后就对他们提不起兴趣了。”

 

      “女人真的要嫁给男人吗？不论你是打字员、接线员还是商场的推销员、服务生，本来可以租间小公寓，养活自己。然后你嫁了人辞去工作，每天在洗碗池、小孩旁边转悠，丈夫赚钱回家还得伺候，有时妻子甚至还要打零工补贴家用。”

 

      “我认识很多这样的人。除了贝蒂，她过了一段那样的日子，然后她男人把她抛弃了，她现在带着自己两岁的孩子在镇里打零工赚钱。”

 

 

      罗莎没有再问我了，但我估计她的小脑瓜在不停地转动。我想起了贝蒂，那是个娇小的乡下姑娘，她的男人是个疯疯癫癫的醉鬼。她的男人在某天夜里不辞而别，开走了家里唯一值钱的1930年的雪佛兰。

 

      她带着她儿子搬回娘家之后我还探望过她一次。那天他们全家人都在，她的爹妈、哥哥、嫂子与那对夫妇的两个小孩，加上我一共有九个人。我们一起挤在餐桌旁吃晚饭，她告诉我她在上白班的时候遇见了玛丽露，就是以前那个喜欢跳舞，老是跟男孩鬼混的漂亮女孩，她嫁给了一个老实人，生了一堆孩子，以前漂亮挺翘的胸部过早的下垂了，一头金色绻发也变得跟稻草一般。我想到我来的路上刚好遇见了玛丽露的老相好，那个混混样的男孩现是一个卡车司机，同所有卡车司机那样，微微发福，成天奔波在路上。

 

      我继续开了两个小时，大概横穿宾夕法尼亚的小城镇的时候有些小孩冲着我们的车欢呼。这会儿是罗莎开车，没有提她家里的情况。事实上她犯不着提——在纽约没几个人不知道柯克兰这个姓氏——印着她老爹名字的广告牌到处都是，她老爹是个英国人，一个房地产商。他的大儿子跟所有富豪的大儿子一样，鲁莽冲动，说要掀起政治运动；老二老三在沃顿读完书后在华尔街找了工作；老四接手了老爹的生意，也是四兄弟之间唯一一个尚未结婚的，不少少女都渴望嫁给这样的年轻富商。我老弟算是他手底下的一个销售员。而坐在我旁边的这位柯克兰，姣好的面容和富裕的家境让她经常出现在报纸“名流”的那一版。估计过两天她又会上报纸了。

 

      她跟我聊了一些选举权、游行的事情，还提到了预备学校。我不知道她为何要这样心事重重，也许是有钱人家的小孩总是有更多的情绪用来伤春悲秋。我想起了某个下午我路过中央公园，一大群家庭妇女们聚在那里在听什么宣讲。我迷迷糊糊地听着，只觉得舒坦得很。到了下午五点半的时候，我把装在袋子里的面包拿出来，就着牛肉酱吃。“如果你不想开了，再开两个小时左右就到匹兹堡，我们可以在那里的旅馆歇脚，明天继续上路。”我递给她夹了肉酱的面包，她说她等会儿再吃。

 

      “我不知道在哪儿歇脚好。”她说。但我对于开夜路没什么信心，把方向盘交给一个小妞更不放心，所以我劝她在匹兹堡好好休息一番，明天我们一口气开到芝加哥去。事实上去往西部而途径芝加哥并非最短路线，但反正我们不总是漫无目的地开，大体往西就行了。这么说还有一部分出自我的私心，在十八岁的时候我途径芝加哥，芝加哥！对于一个乡下女孩来说是一个多么新奇的地方！那儿有大剧院、电影院、数不完的商店与数不完的灯火。自打到了纽约我还没回过西部，我十分想再到那儿去看看。她想了想同意了，于是接下来的路程我们没怎么赶，我们一面抽烟一面开，在天色泛灰蓝色荧光的时候滑向了匹兹堡。它在乡村田园与树林相继划过后出现，显得有些有些突兀。

 

      罗莎花十二块钱在一家相当体面的旅馆定下了一个有两张大床的房间，随即我们又回到车里，在街上闲逛。天空泛着耀眼的桔色，钢铁厂、烟囱与起重机伏在阴影里，灰头土脸的工人们叼着自制的烟卷挤在返家的电车上，煤油灯模糊了脏兮兮街头的一角，酒吧和工会俱乐部的金属卷帘门张开嘴，从黄牙里吐出劣质杜松子酒的味道。我们转了几圈来到东城区一家酒馆，里头大多是旁边大学里头的学生。有几个小伙子从我们进来之后就盯着我们不放，有一个戴着眼镜的男孩跑上前来问我和罗莎要不要跟他们一起跳舞。他似乎是鼓起了勇气、在朋友间赌输了被派来作代表的，他瘦长的脸硬生生涨成了一颗西红柿。我当然是被顺带问候的，泼辣壮实的乡下美国妞与有钱人、读书人挨不上趟儿，而那两者之间的距离相对来说要小得多。更何况罗莎身形娇小，脸蛋秀气、文静，不正是这堆学怎么做机器的读书人喜欢的？我估摸着罗莎肯定会拒绝，但是，她答应了那个叫做丹尼尔的青年。就当我喝啤酒边看他们跳舞的时候，一个金发碧眼的、适合收玉米的大块头请我与他一起跳舞，他那一口整齐的白牙一看就是啃惯了玉米棒子的牙口，然而他红着脸告诉我他叫迈克尔，俄亥俄的，现在在匹大学物理。我想象这个本该在庄稼地里性感流汗的傻大个在教室里跟一群营养不良但脑袋硕大的眼镜男孩挤在一块，听脾气古怪的老头讲那些让人想睡觉的玩意，我就浑身不舒服。但迈克尔是个好小伙子，或者说，一个发育过快的纯真小男孩，当我的胸碰撞到他的胸上头时（这种事时有发生），他发出了“哦……”的一声，脸更红了，教人母爱泛滥。

 

      于是我们跳了一晚上的舞，喝了一晚上的便宜的低度酒（只有我在喝），我们吃爆米花和炸土豆片，一个子儿都没花。小伙子们激动地与我们告别，罗莎把喝得有点晕头转向的我载回旅馆，我倒头就睡。

 

      第二天早晨回到车上时，一股阴沟才有的味道让我们意识到了一个问题——我们在前一天买的食物忘在了车上，现在已经坏掉了，我看着馊掉的我最爱的苹果馅饼，胃和脑子一起难过起来，罗莎在我准备偷偷吃的时候把它抢过走扔掉了。于是我们在一家咖啡厅吃早餐，消费了七八块，我心痛不已，于是我不停地续杯，这导致我在接下来的几小时里不停地找公路旁的公共厕所。她对我表示了严正的关切，我谢过她的好意，却发现她脸上的表情像是在憋笑。我们在俄亥俄的平原奔驰，她好像有跟我说关于昨天那帮大学生跟她说的，什么关于人造星星之类的东西。但是我心不在焉，因为我老想上厕所，而且跟我说这些无异乎对牛弹琴。我告诉她指不定是他们想要泡你，她瘪了瘪嘴，没说话了。

 

      在正午的时候，我们开到了距离里士满九十英里的地方，我建议我们停下来让汽车歇会儿，顺便做个午饭。罗莎好奇地问我要怎么做，一会又说肯定是我骗她的。我告诉她一会儿看着就知道了。我从杯子蛋糕上头剥下锡箔纸，在引擎盖上摊开，化了一点黄油，然后打了一个鸡蛋在上头。没过一会儿，鸡蛋就吱吱作响了，两面煎透后我做了个三明治给她。罗莎在一旁跃跃欲试，但是她在打蛋的时候动作生疏，蛋液大多直接落在了引擎盖上，等她做好的时候一面已经糊了，而另一面完全是生的。她给我夹了个芥末酱过多的鸡蛋培根三明治，吃完后我的感慨是她的确不适合做家庭主妇。

 

 

      “好吃吗？”她期待地问我。

 

      “就着草（grass）吃会是人间美味。”她估计没听懂，大概理解成了“饿死我了，太好吃了。”*grass：俚语里指大麻。

 

      我们在沿途的汽油站加过油，继续向西面行驶。其间有个小插曲：行驶到印第安纳的中部时，我们路遇了八九个与我们相向而行的印第安人，罗莎想要停下车来了解一下这个人种，但是随着那些高大健壮、高颧骨、丹凤眼的红种人渐渐逼近，罗莎被吓到了。我安慰她，我们在车上，随时都可以绝尘而去，但罗莎显然是慌了手脚，发动了半天把汽车弄熄火了。我也被搞得紧张不已，加之我曾听说过一些印第安人剥人头皮、用活人献祭的故事，我更紧张了。他们包围了车，我们满脑子都是他们要把我们像拎小鸡一样拎回丛林煮汤——领头的一位印第安人笨拙地开口，他想问我们讨一点钱。我疯狂捅罗莎，但对方重复了足足三遍，她才明白是怎么一回事。她白着嘴唇从钱包里哆哆嗦嗦地取出十块钱递到对方手里，我看那壮硕的男人也颤抖了起来，最后竟然要哭出来。这场面相当滑稽。那男人说他不能收下，罗莎大概理解成了某种黑话，坚决塞给人家。那伙印第安人几里哇啦地说了些什么，随即打开行囊把他们认为的好的东西一股脑地要塞给我们。最后我们收下了一条色彩鲜艳、印第安风格浓郁的披肩。他们热情地与我们挥手告别，用不太流利的英语向我们祝福，并且告诉我们，今天晚上可能会有雨。

 

      与这伙友好的印第安人作别后，我看罗莎惊魂未定，于是换作我来开车。我本来想打打趣儿，却发现自己的喉咙也在发紧。我们向西北开了一百多公里，周围的景色从草原变成了沙丘，远方似乎有亮晶晶的湖泊。我们注意到脑后的方向，也就是我们刚刚经过的地方的正上方，汇聚了大片大片的乌云，顷刻间广阔的世界分成了两种色彩。我想让罗莎注意到之前那群印第安人的预言灵验了，她哼了两声，却不是很上心的样子。她的心情似乎有些不好。

 

      “我们已经花了三分之一的钱了。”她说，“我们得记账，接下来的钱要节省着花，不然迟早会被困在路上。”

 

      她掏出小本子和笔，在副驾驶上艰难地记下每一笔账，她瘪着嘴，估计可能是在后悔给出去的那十块钱。我们的晚餐是在明亮的沙石地里突然出现的一家免下车的汽车餐厅解决的，它打着红橙两色的标牌，有那么些西部的感觉。我们俩各叫了一客牛肉汉堡和杯装冰镇的可口可乐，酸黄瓜吃起来酸甜可口，涮洗掉了口腔里残余的舌苔味道，芝士与碎牛肉落了肚，让人十分满足，汽水冒着泡刺激得叫人从闷热的白天里脱出神来。我觉得不够过瘾，于是把第一天买的剩下的牛肉罐头蘸着面包屑吃了个干净。此刻我再次感到无比满足，我打开收音机，听起了让人想要摇晃的爵士乐。接下来，我们沿着密歇根湖继续飞驰，天色暗淡下来，但前方的城市点起灯火，像是点燃了湖泊的一个角——又一个歌舞升平的城市——芝加哥！我想罗莎可能松了一口气，同时却又簇紧了眉头。松了一口气是因为这种城市她再熟悉不过，簇紧了眉头是因为她刚从纽约逃出来，却又掉进了芝加哥这个魔窟。唯一的安慰是我们至少开出了纽约一千公里——“我想这应该是你第一次离家这么远吧。”

 

      “我不清楚去往英国和法国的旅途会不会更远。”前面就是芝加哥了，从她的语气里我没听出半点喜悦。我四年前途径这里的时候同阿尔弗一起兴奋得哇哇叫，以为我们看到了大海。就当我没趣耸肩时，她说：“但这是我第一次独自离家这么远。”然后最小的柯克兰的嘴角挂着一丝狡黠的笑容。

 

      我们进入芝加哥之后，记忆中繁华的景象并未出现在眼前。一直开到了市中心都没见到几个人的影子，街道的墙壁上也被喷上了符号或者字母，大多是些硕大的意义不明的符号，而字母一出现则是一些肮脏的下流话，街道的某些地方似乎也经历了打砸抢。罗莎要求把折蓬、侧边的玻璃升起来，我也觉得这样会让人舒服点。就在我们开始毛骨悚然地想这是不是一座鬼城的时候，前方的黑暗里突然冒出了几个魁梧的黑人，他们一共六个人（六对眼白），黑得像纸牌上的黑桃，眼白在黑夜里白得发光，这结结实实地把我和罗莎吓了一大跳，我的心脏一下窜到了嗓子眼，而罗莎越过操纵杆紧紧攀住了我的手臂。紧接着我看到他们手里握着的水管、铁棍在路灯下泛着白光，我大骂一声不好，心脏狂跳，估计是抢劫的，他们有几个人当在路中央想要逼停我们，其余人向我们的车扔石子、吐口水，还想扒掉我们的车棚。罗莎怕得要死，我也是，我额头狂汗，猛地一咬牙踩死油门向前飙去。估计那些人逼停行驶车辆实施抢劫的手段屡试不爽，还没见过像我这样不要命的。于是拦路的几个人慌慌张张屁滚尿流滚回路边，我们也一溜烟地跑，他们在我们后边骂骂咧咧，跟着跑了两步砸出手里的铁棍，咣啷一声巨响砸到了我们的车屁股上，罗莎惊呼一声，吓得昏了过去。

 

      我一直开到几个街区以外，一辆巡视的警车跟前才停下来。我想了一下，还是下车跑到警车跟前敲他们的前车窗。一个微胖的白人老警官稍微有些惊讶：“小姑娘这么晚了还在外头晃？！多危险呀！赶快回家去！”

 

      我说明了我是途径于此以及刚刚那经历后，他摇摇头说：“那你最好到芝加哥大学那边去，那里还要相对安全些。”

 

      我谢过了老警官，回到车上，罗莎已经醒了，她直勾勾地看着我。

 

      “没事了。我们现在到大学旁在青年旅馆落脚。”柯克兰本来就像种常年居住在欧洲阴郁古堡里的白皙美人，现在经历了这么一出更是娇弱又苍白。我打算把印第安人送给我们的披肩披在她身上，她抓住了我的手，我正想他们的礼节里要求握手时手掌温暖而干燥——而罗莎的手冰冷还带潮湿——她倾身过来吻了我的脸颊。

 

      我只觉得什么柔软的两片东西贴上了我的脸，然后迅速撤离了，罗莎瘫软地坐回皮坐垫上，像是被抽干了气力。但她苍白的脸颊却红润起来——似乎有点红润过头了。她看着我目不转睛地盯着她，脸红得滴血，她嘟囔：“我也不知道我为什么要这么干！我被吓坏了！刚刚只是想表达谢意而已！”

 

      突然间我的心情也莫名其妙地变得愉快起来，我咧开的嘴里发出了两声几乎是可以算作蠢笑的声音。

 

      “笨蛋！”罗莎稍微有点恼。然后我发动引擎，向安全便宜的青年旅馆驶去。

 

 

03

 

 

      昨天一到旅馆，罗莎趴到床上就睡着了，以往倒头就睡的我很是折腾了一下才睡着。我总感觉她与我以往相处过的人截然不同，却又有几分相似。后来我睡着了，做了一个有关孩提时代的梦。醒来时候罗莎在洗漱，买好的早餐——苹果馅饼与热咖啡——在桌前散发着香气。我蹦起来洗漱完毕，狼吞虎咽地吃下我那份，并且盯上了罗莎还没吃完的那份。她鄙夷地用刀叉切下来了一块（老天，她居然带了便携餐具），放进了我盘子里。

 

      经过了两天半的旅途，我惊异于我们的车还十分干净，车身湿乎乎的，于是我问罗莎是不是印第安人说的雨跟来了，把我们的车洗了个干净。她皱着眉头说，今天早上起来时候她发现车头全是撞死的蚊虫（大概是我们昨天接近芝加哥时候途径了一片草丛），说着她打了个哆嗦，于是去自助洗车店洗了车。我说其实只要一场大雨一切都解决了，但她态度坚决，并且发誓接下来的钱她绝对会省着：“我们以后就只擦干净车牌就好了。” 

 

      吃完早饭之后我们在加油站加足了七块钱的汽油，买了食物与酒，随即头也不回地离开了芝加哥。这次的经历让我对这座城市的好感大降，这让我想起了我老头说的一句话“有些美好的东西，还是留在记忆里就好”这大概是那个科罗拉多老头说过的最有哲理的一句话。我估摸着罗莎也对芝加哥好感度不高，但是在青葱广袤的伊利诺伊飞驰一会儿，她就把那些抛到脑后了。我们放下折蓬，横跨密西西比河，取道达文波特的时候在城郊遇见了一群悠闲的野牛，大地被不同的粮食作物分割成不同的色彩，大块大块的土地与坐落其上的渺小农舍跟纽约的土地规划相比大方的可怕。罗莎看上去相当兴奋，她叽叽呱呱地问这问那，“为什么牛仔不是骑在马上？”她看到一个戴阔边呢帽、身穿格子衬衫、脚蹬德克萨斯长靴的年轻牛仔从一辆皮卡下来的时候问，我担心她不能好好开车，于是让她坐到副驾驶，换做我来开车。她第一次在白天没戴帽子或是头巾，拿出那个她用来记账的热粉色布衣笔记本，对着在上头写写画画，嘴里念叨着要是把相机带出来了就好了。

 

 

      不一会儿她就因为晕车而脑袋昏沉，她说她感到不舒服，我叫她睡一会儿。她歪着脖子直接睡过了午饭，她醒来的时候我们已经路过了奥马哈，驰骋在了内布拉斯加狂野的灰色荒原之上。她迷迷糊糊地问我现在是不是已经到了该吃晚饭的时候，我一边憋笑告诉她现在才是下午两点多钟，只是天色不好，马上要下雨了。她意识到了什么，惊慌地拿出手帕擦掉脸侧的涎水，脸红得不得了。

 

      天空下起了蒙蒙细雨，但天色却没有亮起来的意思，反而越来越昏暗，最暗的时候我们甚至以为这是黑夜。不出我所料，没过一会儿落在车上的绵绵细雨变成了蚕豆大小的冰雹，砸得车子乒乒乓乓响个不停。只在电视机了解过这种恶劣天气（事实上与这里的沙尘暴与鸡蛋大小的冰雹相比，这点不过是给遍地树根杂草的土地挠痒痒了），稍微有点坐立难安。她问我冰雹会不会砸死人，我说有可能。我记得多年前某个闷热的周五下午，我从镇上的小学回家，突然间天空暗得可怕，突然下起了硬币大小的冰雹，把人的脑壳砸得发懵，隔天我听说一个小孩被乒乓球大小的冰雹砸昏了。我们放缓车子行驶，避免与冰雹对冲。这玩意总是来的快去的快，没一会儿冰雹便停住了，取而代之的是倾盆大雨，哗哗地往下泼洒，雨刮片不得不开到最大。当我们驶出风暴中心的时候，阳光明媚并未如期而至。天空依然是灰蒙蒙一片，下着牛毛细雨。一个穿着脏兮兮的军用雨衣的流浪汉模样的人朝我们做出想要搭乘便车的手势，但出于安全的考虑，我们没有停车。

 

      之后，雨终究是停了。但下过雨的泥地与残根让行车困难无比，在那个惨淡的黄昏，我们车的后轮陷进了泥巴里。“你他妈给老子动啊！”我挂挡猛踩油门，只能听见后轮在泥巴里头搅动与发动机的大喘气，车身倒是没有一丝要动的迹象。“！”我放弃般地抬小腿踹车，大脚趾痛得让我又吼了一声。随后我扭头看见罗莎在一旁双手抱胸，眉头紧蹙地看着我，同我一样焦虑不已。我心里暗骂一声咬了咬嘴唇，最后叹了口气说，我到后面推，留她在汽车里头操作。我推着车屁股，前后配合了好几次，泥巴溅到了我的衬衫和裤子上，但每次都是差一点点就可以出坑。

 

      最后我撑着车屁股边喘气边骂人，想着我那混球弟弟要是在就好了。那臭小子力气大得吓人，几年没见，说不定他现在已经能单手举起一头牛了。

 

      我正在想着，一辆货车向我们驶来，我向他们挥手好让他们停下来。司机是两个热情矮壮的墨西哥小伙子，他们有个老黑人乘客，长得像极了黑色的吉娃娃，给人无言的，最古老的智慧感。我们三个人努力了半天，还是没能把车子推出来。这时候那个老得皱缩了的黑人由于腿脚不便，他从货车探出头来让我们在坑里头前后多辗辗，然后在路边捡些烂木板和石片扔到车轮后头，再试试。我们照做之后又试了一遍，三个人在车屁股后头使出了吃奶的劲顶车，我感觉我的背都快要被后备箱的铁皮挤变形了。“呼呼！！”引擎轰鸣了两声，终于重回平地。我和罗莎高兴坏了，却没想到那两个墨西哥人比我们更高兴，他们甚至跳起了舞，那个黑人老头冲着我们这群蹦蹦跳跳的快活年轻人摇了摇头，但是脸上却在微笑。我们把威士忌和烟全送给了这车好心人，他们与我们作别后蹦上了高高的驾驶座，一边飞驰向远方一边还从车窗里伸出手来向我们挥动。

 

      等处理好这一切的时候，星星已经挂满了头顶的幕布，明天一定是个大晴天。罗莎问我还能不能开到夏延去，我说应该可以吧。过了一会儿，我想了想说，再开一个多小时我们就到欧加拉拉了，要不我们就在那里歇脚吧。我今天连续开了大概有六个小时的车，到了八点半才吃了点冷披萨作为晚餐。罗莎挺想替我开车，但她跟我说她还没赶过夜路，而且前方还是山路，所以她也希望赶快落下脚。地势渐高，加之夜里气温骤降，我的牛仔外套裹在了罗莎身上，而我披上了印第安披肩（罗莎似乎对这个披肩特别抵触）。我们沿着普拉特河向前开，我们一路向西，像是在追逐星星，但河流却不顾一切地在往与我们相反的方向飞驰，它在星夜奔淌的声响总能流到你心底去。

 

      我第二天醒来时才觉得后怕，因为在快十点我们驶进欧加拉拉小镇的时候，我已经意识不清醒了——我觉得我正乘着一艘船，在一条与普拉特河平行，方向却完全相反的璀璨河流上航行。沿路的棚屋昏睡在夜色里，我们敲醒了其中一家，一直睡到了第二天快到中午。醒来时候我身上的衣服被换了一套，罗莎在她的本子上记账。我看着她发呆，直到她没办法再忽略我的视线，她问我在看什么。我嘿嘿笑了一声，说我居然已经离科林斯堡这么近了。她问我科林斯堡是哪儿。

 

 

      “我在科林斯堡的农村长大的。”我伸了下懒腰，脊椎发出了啪啪的声响。她似乎对那里兴趣盎然，问我那里有什么。我说：“山。”她提议要不我们就到那里去。

 

      于是我们又上路了。这次目的明确，不过我稍微有茫然。罗莎看出来我兴致不怎么高，她问我在想什么。我离开科林斯堡已经有四年了，期间只跟我老爹寄了几次明信片，这次返乡有点突然。“你不会是背着你父亲跑出来的吧？”我翻了个白眼：“到了可以赚钱的年纪大家都奔波着找活儿干了。”我回想着我跟我老弟离家时候，我老头站在家门口渐渐变小的身影。我偶尔想起我回去的时候是什么样的，那也许是我带着一个小孩和一个美国牛仔一样的人探望他。

 

      “我父亲让我嫁给我一个远源的表兄，他意外继承了一座庄园——而我从未见过这位表兄。”她突然说，“我爷爷的庄园被银行没收之后，我父亲来到美国纽约做推销员，后来有了自己的家业。他认为英国还是老样子，但是不是——现在流行出门找工作，新时代——他们总提这个词，女王加冕都快一年了。”

 

      “他让我回英国去，这也就是说我不能去大学，原本我骗他我会在大学里认识优秀男士他才让我去的……”

 

      “……简单点说也就是说你老头要你嫁给一个你不喜欢的人，所以你离家出走了？”

 

      她气恼地瞪我：“是从未谋面！”

 

 

04

 

 

      我离开我老头的铁皮棚屋回到车上，暗蓝天空、连绵起伏的落基山脉，和山脚下的铁皮小盒子和站在其门口，沉默的西部老头。他低了低头，算是告别，紧接着一通电话把他喊回了屋里。电话是我老弟才给他安的，他恨不得天天守在电话跟前，不错过任何一个来电。

 

      从欧加拉拉取道夏延到达科林斯堡的途中，地势逐渐走高，罗莎由于高原反应，头晕得厉害，所以一直都是我在开车。跟我老头打了一声招呼之后，罗莎看我没有停下来歇脚的意思，于是跟我建议一路开到丹佛去。我们又在天色暗沉之时启程，这时罗莎感觉已经好些了，坚持她来开车，我推荐她走了一条我和阿尔弗雷德经常走的一条路——这条路稍微有一点绕远路，但是相对安全，景色也更好。落基山脉融入夜幕，我们似乎沉进了深海，我们的小虫打着远光灯吃力地在曲折的环山公路行驶。山里的幽静与孤独伴行，牛羊迁移与铃铛脆响从渺远的草甸而来，泉水与风掠木林的响声在山间回响。我裹紧披肩，汽车发出了粗重的喘气声，在冰凉的夏夜里，我的视野逐渐模糊。

 

      半梦半醒间我沉在深海幽暗冰冷的角落，四周的海水把热量一丝丝地从我身体中抽出来，耳旁响起的却是海岸上才有的水的冲刷声。我想往上游，突然间的白昼与轰隆巨响把我吓傻在原地。“艾米丽！帮帮我！”有个人似乎在很遥远的地方喊我，我哆嗦着没有理她，我自己都快帮不了自己了。

 

      不知道过了多久，罗莎摇醒我，告诉我我们的车出问题了。我醒来时候感觉浑身不舒服，就像是从冰水里脱身而出，手脚冰凉。我打了个寒颤，握了握胳膊，又被自己的手冰出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。我拎着工具箱跳下车，地上一片泥泞，车身也湿乎乎的，我们刚刚经历了一场雨，掀开引擎盖，一股潮湿热气蒸腾而上，十分暖和。我叼着手电筒检查发动机，发现点火装置上有些水渍。我内心警铃大作，立马问柯克兰这是怎么回事。

 

      “刚刚下了场大雨，我驶过一个大水坑，然后车子熄火了。我叫你但是你没醒……”

 

      “然后你把车子强行发动了？”我打断。

 

      “我启动了，我以为就没事了……”

 

      “没人告诉你车子在水里熄火了千万不能启动吗？”

 

      她愣住了，而我意识到我刚刚的行为近乎于呵斥。我叹了一口气用脏手蹭了蹭额角掉下来的碎发：“发动机进气口进了水之后进入气缸，水没办法压缩，活塞推不动导致连杆变形——”我看了看折断的连杆，“你是不是在那之后觉得使不上劲加大了油门？”

 

      “我以为是路滑——”

 

      “它没救了。”

 

 

      之后是一阵沉默。

 

      “它真的没救了吗？你不是会修车吗？”

 

      “姐姐，我手上又没有对应的零件。这又不是粘胶可以粘起来的。”

 

      她没说话，过了会儿咬紧了下嘴唇：“你不是会修车的吗？”

 

      “我是修不好的！你问问谁可以帮你修好！？”我不耐烦地对她说，好了，现在我们被困在山里了。

 

      我回到车里皱着眉头看这个冒失鬼，她抱着胸眼睛直直地盯着前方，嘴唇被牙齿蹂躏着，在熹微的晨光中我似乎看到了她发红的眼眶和眼眶里多余的水。我撑着脑袋扭头看了她一眼，随即大叹一口气，向车窗外看去。

 

      她仰了仰头使劲睁大眼睛，几次张口想说些什么却没说出来。后来她清清嗓子，再次开口：“那我们怎么办？”她的嗓音有些嘶哑，紧接着她又清了清嗓子。

 

 

      “……还能怎么办，收拾好东西，弃车，我们搭便车呗。”我舔舔嘴，但声音干巴巴的。

 

      她皱起眉毛开始默不作声地收东西，我东西很少，一下就收好了，我看着她收，收完后她泄愤似的猛地合上后备箱，把箱子拖到盘山公路的路边，裹着我的衣服包着头巾坐在上面——看上去就像个失足的少女。她坐了半个多小时都没有一辆农用车或者货车经过，她抱胸支在拉杆上的脑袋快垂到地上，时不时还打两个哆嗦。我看不过去了，喊她回到车上来。

 

      她回到车上时候我就觉得她不太对劲，按理来说她应该面色苍白手脚冰凉，但是她此时脸色红的不正常，浑身发烫。我凑过去挨了挨她的额头，果然——这蠢姑娘自己生闷气把自己吹得发烧了。我摇摇头，把手帕用酒打湿敷在她额头上，从我的包里掏出一件衣服出来裹在她身上。

 

 

      就在这期间，有一辆大货车经过——我急忙跳出来冲大货车挥手——“喂！！！”我大吼。但不知道是他座位太高还是他单纯想忽略我，这辆载满羊的货车呼啸而过，留下羊淡然嚼草的影子和一股子羊膻味。

 

      我捂着鼻子咒骂着回到车里，等待着前方或是后视镜里出现两盏远光灯。天似乎要亮了，但迟迟未亮——总是这样的，当它酝酿到一定的时刻，黎明会在瞬间到来。我坐在副驾驶头脑晕沉地想，我不应该这么嗜睡啊，但是鸣笛声像是隔了层水膜从外方的世界传入我的耳中……

 

      是两盏灯，出现在我前方的视野里，刺痛着我的眼睛，我眯着眼睛吸溜了一口差点就要掉出的口水，推了推罗莎，跟她说有车停在我们跟前了，但她只是嘟囔了几声头歪了一下手帕滑落了。我跌跌撞撞地下了车，看到眼前几乎是跟我一样跌跌撞撞停下的福特和从上头跳下来的年轻人。

 

      “阿尔弗你怎么——呜呜呜！！！！！”我看到他立刻清醒了过来，但是我还没有说完他就捂住了我的嘴。

 

      “嘘！！！”他示意我噤声。在我保证不会发出高分贝声音后他松开了我。我倒是要看看他要搞什么名堂，为什么会在这里。他看了看我们车里头坐的人，看了看我，像是坐实了什么，然后咒骂起来。

 

      “你怎么把柯克兰家的丫头带这儿来了！”他压低声音问我。

 

      “她想出来兜风！于是扯上了我！”我回应。

 

      “fuck这事让柯克兰知道了他不宰了我？！”

 

      “他怎么会知道！还有，你不是应该在去纽约的路上吗？怎么会在这儿！”

 

      “问题就是他知道了！不然我怎么会在这儿找到你们！”阿尔弗雷德说，我给他唬住了，“我们得把她送回去，不然柯克兰非宰了我不成，就像肉质加工厂里宰牛一般。”

 

      “他是怎么知道的。”我挤着眼睛看我的老弟。

 

      “他就是知道了。”他看上去也十分懊恼的样子，我猛地意识到这样也许会害他丢掉工作：“他不会炒了你吧？”

 

      “……当然会！如果我们不把他亲爱的妹妹送回去的话我当然会被炒！”他说。

 

 

      “……好吧。”我妥协，看来这次长途旅行得提前终止了。事实上我还真没想好我们接下来该怎么办——我们可以搭便车去丹佛，我们剩下的钱过不了两天就会花完了，那么我们得打打零时工，攒够了钱再继续上路。

 

      “……我们得想一个对策。”阿尔弗雷德解释，“她知道我替她哥打工吗？”

 

      我想了想，摇了摇头。阿尔弗雷德的确是在柯克兰的公司跑腿，但他们之间也相隔太多层了——一个底层一个顶层。

 

      “好……但是为了避免她觉得我来救你们太巧了起疑心，我们得装作陌生人，我打算去里士满，可以捎你们一段路。”

 

      “……的确，要是挑明了要把她押送回去，她可不干。”

 

      我们制订了周全的计划，然后阿尔弗雷德把罗莎的箱子装进后备箱，我把罗莎扛到汽车后座。她还是昏睡不醒，她醒来时估计已经在家了。

 

      坐进后排时候我感觉很不舒服——男生汽车后排——总不是跟女生鬼混的地方。上次我远远看见他跟一个浅金色齐耳短发的姑娘上了后座，估计是在里头胡搞。我思虑了半天第二天找到他，跟他说，不要跟什么乱七八糟的女孩子乱搞，还有，要是好姑娘，要对人家负责，不要被冲昏了头脑激动的不得了，到时候搞出小崽子来扯着你奉子成婚，早早开始赚钱养三张嘴，可够你好受的。他听得一愣一愣的，估计是没想到他老姐会跟他说这些。听完之后他表情怪异，有点憋笑地跟我说，完全不用担心这些。哈！什么鬼话！等三个空肚子要填的时候就晚了！我最后警告了他一遍就拿着抹布擦着手走了。希望他能记住我说的这番话！我不指望他理解了——毕竟这样的事全天下多了去了。

 

      行驶了半个多小时，天终于亮了起来。我们又在这辆破车上颠簸了将近一个小时，抵达了丹佛。这时候罗莎迷迷糊糊地喊想要喝水，于是我下车买来三人的早餐。罗莎吃过早餐似乎清醒了，她得知“乔治”愿意载我们，她表示非常感激，并且慷慨地承担了第一次油钱。但她是否是真的慷慨——她在纽约时候，是，但是现在，我知道她买了药之后就囊中羞涩了——因为她问我丹佛哪儿有银行。

 

      阿尔弗雷德把她在一家银行跟前放下来，罗莎的身影消失在玻璃门之后，他跳下车拎着一个装满硬币的牛肉罐头说是要打电话（他这样做是为了避免被罗莎看到具体模样——因为我和阿尔弗雷德毕竟是姐弟）。阿尔弗雷德在电话亭里插着口袋，耳朵与肩膀夹住话筒，投币，熟练地播出一个号码。与接线员稍微有点急躁的交流后，电话被接通了——他眉头紧锁，分贝越来越高——他说“她们在——”对话戛然而止，他取下听筒放在眼前，随后把它猛地挂上。

 

      阿尔弗雷德坐回车上，我问他给谁打电话。

 

      “我跟我老板吵架了。”他说，然后发动这辆走个平地都得大喘气的1928年福特。

 

      “你没被炒吧？”我连忙问。

 

      他一脸怪异地瞪着我：“没有！”然后甩了甩头，“老姐，你都在干什么啊！”

 

      “她邀请的我。”我说。

 

      “你有没有想过你们之后该怎么办？没钱了怎么办？”

 

      “……在一个地方打打工？然后继续上路。”

 

      “然后一辈子漂泊再也不回去了？”阿尔弗雷德气笑了，“那我不仅得被柯克兰炒了，柯克兰一家得剥了我的皮。”

 

      “……操！他是怎么知道的？！”我再次懊恼出口。

 

      “她现在拿不到一分钱，你们想要打工——带着柯克兰小姐这几乎是不可能的，她家里为了逼她回家肯定断了她的经济来源。搭便车回纽约还不如我把你们载回去。”

 

      “那我不是两头都得罪了？我拐了柯克兰家小女儿到西部，又把罗莎押回去？”我哀嚎，柯克兰是怎么知道是他手底下一个无名小卒的姐姐？

 

      “你知道就好。”阿尔弗雷德说，他佩戴好圆框墨镜和假胡子。罗莎晃晃悠悠黑着脸回到车上，我问她怎么了，她说她账户被冻结了。

 

      我隔着墨镜镜片瞪着“乔治”，但他却耸耸肩说：“那算了姑娘，不用你出油费了，好人做到底。”末了还附赠了一个搭额礼。

 

      操！那凭什么是我做坏人做到底！

 

 

05

 

 

      我们是在一个燥热的早晨回到的纽约。我们遇着了早高峰，在繁忙、疯狂的纽约堵到屎。罗莎因为发烧昏睡了两天，我和阿尔弗雷德日夜兼程把她往纽约拖。昨天晚上她似乎清醒了很多，于是我和阿尔弗雷德以庆祝她的病好了的借口把她拖到里士满的酒吧大喝一通。

 

 

      “柯克兰的酒量不行。”阿尔弗雷德的眼镜掉了，也没戴牛仔帽。他的嘴在有些歪了的胡子底下吐出这些字眼，他也有点醉了。

 

 

      “你怎么知道？”我眨巴着眼问他。

 

 

      “一个女孩子酒量能有多大。”阿尔弗雷德说着，只听咚地一声，罗莎倒在了吧台上。我和阿尔弗雷德协力把她带到车上，期间眯着眼睛对阿尔弗雷德说的一句话把他吓了一大跳：“我怎么觉得你跟艾米丽长的有点像？”

 

 

      “美国佬都长这样。”阿尔弗雷德猛地流汗，但他还是冷静地把帽子找回来戴上了。

 

 

      “是哦嘿嘿嘿……”

 

 

      于是我们又赶夜路，一直到现在才抵达纽约。罗莎枕着我的大腿还在昏睡，我黑着眼圈看着阿尔弗雷德狂按喇叭……我们又回到了这里，一个繁忙花哨的铁笼里，但它终究还是一个铁笼。我们途径我的公寓时候，我的一帮意大利室友冲我们的车挥手（他们认识这辆破车）并且告诉我有个浅金色头发的英国佬找我。

 

      我们在王后区一栋别墅面前停下来，阿尔弗雷德告诉我他去停车，让我把自己和罗莎收拾一下再进去。

 

      我把收拾干净的罗莎往别墅扛的时候她嘟囔着不想住这样的旅馆，这让她想到纽约他哥哥的屋子。我咽了口口水敲开了门——是管家开的门。此时柯克兰家最小的儿子——亚瑟·柯克兰正在下楼梯。

 

 

      “谢谢你把我妹妹送回来，辛苦你了。要不午餐就在寒舍吃吧。”亚瑟说着一口好听的英式英语，语气平淡，面容舒缓，就跟罗莎的差不多。我内心五味杂陈，他明明知道我是被迫送罗莎回来的，那么他这话的意思是：我给你个台阶下，你就给我顺着下，吃了这顿午饭就他妈的滚蛋，再别来了……还有这里哪里是寒舍！！分明他妈的是宫殿！

 

 

      罗莎听到了这个声音猛地清醒过来，她看看她老哥看看我，想逃走是没机会了的，她垂下头来老老实实走进了屋里。我以为她会骂我，但她没有，这才是最叫我害怕的！

 

      “那是自然。”阿尔弗雷德抛接着车钥匙在我们后面出现，“我们姐弟俩劳苦功高啊。”

 

      不知道是错觉还是怎么的，我觉得柯克兰平淡的面容上出现了一丝裂痕。

 

      “Absolutely.”他说，“母亲刚好在我这儿，我去给在长岛度假村寻人的父亲打个电话，让他也过来。也给斯科特他们打电话，告诉他们罗莎回来了。”

 

 

06

 

 

      然后——就有了你们在一开始看到的场景——娴雅的环境，灯光与冷气让人感到舒适，发出愉悦的叮当脆响的餐具餐盘，食物酒水香而可口——本该！

 

 

      刚才老柯克兰夫妇握住我和我弟的手，十分感激我把他们的女儿带回来了，问我如果有需要一定帮忙。阿尔弗雷德倒是应对自如——而我——我内心如猫抓，耳朵发烫，浑身直冒冷汗，因为于此同时亚瑟•柯克兰正有礼貌地在微笑，罗莎在门廊另一端抽烟，看到这一幕她转过转角。

 

 

      “哈、哈哈哈……不足挂齿、好意心领……”我忍住了极度想要搓手的想法完成了这个握手。

 

 

      等确认他们一家子去了会客厅之后，我跑到门廊转角那个地方，罗莎果然还在那儿。我又忍不住搓手了，我暗骂自己没用，又不知如何开口。

 

 

      “反倒成了他们谢谢你啊，那我是不是也得感谢你们姐弟俩，在我们沦为打工女之前把我送回来了？”罗莎面无表情地偏过头吐出一口烟。

 

 

      “不，我也是迫不得已的。”我欲哭无泪，“你哥知道是我跟你在一起，不然我老弟怎么会知道我们的行程……要是不这么干他的饭碗就没了！”

 

 

      她隔着烟尘看我，似乎有点相信了。但她紧接着把烟按熄在白色斗柜上的精致烟灰缸里：“马上开饭了，我去会客厅了。”

 

      ……回到现在时。长桌上气氛粘滞——但是这间会客厅的装潢风格理应让人感到恬，静，一切都是这么的安适，似乎几个星期以来的荒诞、粗砺、辛劳的旅途不过是夏日午后眩晕里的胡思乱想，一刻失神里的跳脱念头。屋子里的冷气让人皮肤舒爽，浅绿色的墙布、讲究的装潢、漆成白色的桌子上铺着奶油色的桌布、泛着安静银光的餐具……这一切井井有条。对面坐着的贵妇、老绅士与一位年轻的绅士在安静地吃饭，罗莎也在安静地吃饭。

 

 

      我盯着餐盘里的肉……就连我的混账老弟都在安静地吃饭……他们真的看得见我吗？或是他们其实暗地里对我恨得不得了，串通好了打算拐卖妇女？

 

 

      就在这时罗莎放下了手中的餐具，就像用餐中随意闲聊那样开口：

 

 

      “我打算搬去跟艾米丽住。”

 

      罗莎用餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴，就像说一道菜肴非常美味那般轻描淡写，然后继续手里的动作。

 

      我的叉子从我手掌心滑落下来，“咣”的一声敲在盘子上。

 

 

      所有人不可置信地看着她，会客厅陷入另一种沉默里。

 

 

07

 

 

**这绝对不只是一个叛逆女孩离家出走，最后被逮回家的故事。**

 

      某次约会过后，我倚着阿尔弗雷德的胳膊抽着烟，而他正摸着我小腹上的精//液拉丝玩。我嫌弃地拍开了他的手，够着拿到地上手帕把我身上那些粘糊玩意擦干净，随后他又一把把手上的残余糊到了我的胸上。

 

 

      一番打闹过后他用那条手帕擦手指，我继续抽烟，我在他凑过来亲我之前我抵住他：“你姐在给我妹妹修车。”

 

 

      “这不是很正常吗？我姐修车技术一流，而且又不像其他五大三粗的修车伙计那样粗鲁。”他继续凑近。

 

 

      “但是我妹妹除了第一次是不小心撞到了路边的消防栓，剩下的十一次都是故意把车子弄坏送到你姐那儿去修的。她还跟我问过你姐的事。”我皱着眉头，犹豫了一下开口，“我们的事你姐不知道吧？”

 

 

      阿尔弗雷德舒展了一下身体，健壮的上半身倚回原来的位置。“……不知道。”他说，“除了有一次。”

 

 

      我紧张起来。“我们上次在她工作的地方在我的车里搞，被她远远看见了。第二天她告诉我别把人家肚子搞大了。我要是能把你的肚子搞大，那我真是算有本事了。”

 

 

      我揍了阿尔弗雷德一拳。

 

 

      但是这足够让我注意到罗莎的新朋友。所以当罗莎不见之后，我第一反应就是去找艾米丽·琼斯。那一家意大利人怕我怕的不得了（估计是因为我一身西装，而电影里的FBI总是这样的），生怕我发现他们是没有居住证的偷渡客。表明来意之后，他们快活的不得了，把艾米丽跟谁走了，开的什么的车全告诉我了。我立马联系上正在往纽约赶的阿尔弗雷德，要他折返回去把她姐和我妹妹送回来。他当然不乐意，因为我们已经两个月没见了，而且他根本不相信有这回事。我们因此吵了一架。

 

 

      而现在，我们正坐在我家的长桌前吃午餐。我不知如何开口，我只希望艾米丽·琼斯有点眼色，顺着我的台阶下，不要想太多，到时候说漏了嘴，搞得大家都开始怀疑我是怎么知道这些消息的，到时候扯出来我和阿尔弗雷德的关系——那可就是大事了。罗莎带我们做了餐前祷告，我的父母在沉默地用餐——这是他们的习惯，罗莎估计在用安静的形式表达不满，该死的阿尔弗雷德故意做成彬彬有礼的样子，而艾米丽——她似乎沉默着在思考什么。

 

      我机械地切了块肉，放进嘴里，味同嚼蜡。我只希望这一切快点结束。

 

 

      ……就在这时，罗莎放下了手中的餐具。

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> by Lather  
> 2019.2.18


End file.
